Irvine
Irvine may refer to: Places ;Antarctica *Irvine Glacier *Mount Irvine (Antarctica) ;Australia *Irvine Island *Mount Irvine, New South Wales ;Canada *Irvine, Alberta *Irvine Inlet, Nunavut ;United Kingdom *Irvine, North Ayrshire, Scotland **Irvine Royal Academy **Irvine Meadow XI F.C. **Irvine RFC **Irvine Victoria F.C. **Irvine railway station **Irvine Bank Street railway station *Irvine Valley, Ayrshire, Scotland, an alternative name for Loudoun *River Irvine, Scotland *Irvine Bay, Scotland ;United States *Irvine, California **University of California, Irvine **Irvine Valley College **Irvine Unified School District **Irvine High School (Irvine, California) **Irvine (train station) *Lake Irvine, California *Irvine, Florida *Irvine, Kentucky *Irvine Park Historic District, Minnesota *Irvine Township, Benson County, North Dakota *Irvine Railroad, Pennsylvanian *Irvine, Wyoming People ;Given name *Irvine Arditti (born 1953), British musician *Irvine Barrow (1913-2005), Canadian politician *Irvine Boocock (1890–?), English footballer *Irvine Bulloch (1842-1898), American naval officer *Irvine Dearnaley (1877-1965), English cricketer *Irvine Clifton Gardner (1889–1972), American physicist *Irvine Geddes (1882-1962), Scottish rugby union player *Irvine Glennie (1892-1980), British navy officer *Irvine W. Grote (1899–1972), American chemist and scholar *Irvine Laidlaw (born 1943), Scottish businessman *Irvine Lenroot (1869-1949), American politician *Irvine M. Levine, American physician *Irvine Masson (1887-1962), Australian chemist and educator *Irvine U. Masters (1823-1865), American politician *Irvine Page (1901-1991), American physiologist *Irvine Patnick (born 1929), British politician *Irvine Robbins (1917–2008), Canadian-American entrepreneur, co-founder of Baskin-Robbins *Irvine Robertson (1882-1956), Canadian rower *Irvine Shillingford (born 1944), Dominican cricketer *Irvine Thornley (1883-1955), English footballer *Irvine Welsh (born 1958), Scottish novelist, best known for Trainspotting ;Surname *Category:Irvine (surname) *Acheson Irvine (1837-1916), Canadian police commissioner *Alan Irvine (footballer born 1958) (born 1958), Scottish football player and manager *Alan Irvine (footballer born 1962) (born 1962), Scottish football player *Alexander C. Irvine (born 1969), American writer * [[Andrew Irvine (disambiguation)|'Andrew (Andy) Irvine' - several people]] *Archie Irvine (born 1946), Scottish football player *Arthur Irvine (1909-1978), British politician *Barbara Haney Irvine (born 1944),American advocate for the preservation of women's historic sites *Bill and Bobbie Irvine (1926–2008) (1932–2004), British ballroom dancers *Bobby Irvine (footballer born 1900) (1900–1979), Irish footballer *Bobby Irvine (footballer born 1942) (born 1942), Irish football player *Brian Irvine (composer) (born 1965), Northern Irish composer *Brian Irvine (footballer), Scottish footballer *Bulldog Irvine (1853–1897), Scottish rugby football player * Christopher Irvine (born 1970), American-born Canadian professional wrestler better known as Chris Jericho *Daniel Irvine (born 1982), Australian rugby league player *Daryl Irvine (born 1964), American baseball pitcher *David Irvine (blackjack player), engineer and blackjack player *David Irvine (Canadian politician) (1835-1924), Irish-born farmer and political figure in Canada *David Irvine (diplomat) (born 1947), Australian diplomat *Del Irvine (1892-1916), Canadian ice hockey player *Derry Irvine (born 1940), British lawyer *Don Irvine (born 1954), Canadian canoer *Duncan Irvine, Scottish rugby football player *Eddie Irvine (born 1965), Northern Irish racing driver *Edith Irvine (1884-1949), American photographer *Frank Irvine (1858-1931), American judge *Gary Irvine (born 1985), Scottish footballer *George Irvine (born 1948), American basketball player and coach *George Irvine (politician) (1826-1897), Canadian lawyer, judge, professor and political figure *Gerard D'Arcy-Irvine (1862-1932), Australian bishop *Godman Irvine (1909-1992), Canadian-born British politician *Hamish Irvine, British auto racing driver from Scotland *Hans Irvine (1856-1922), Australian politician and winemaker *Hazel Irvine (born 1965), British television presenter *Helen Douglas Irvine (1880-1947), Scottish novelist, historian and translator *Ian Irvine (born 1950), Australian author *Jack Irvine (1912-1996), Canadian political figure *James Irvine (chemist) (1877-1952), British chemist *James Irvine (designer) (born 1958), London-born designer working in Milan *James Irvine (educator) (1793-1835), American university president *James Irvine (landowner), American family of landowners *James Irvine (Pennsylvania) (1735-1819), Pennsylvania soldier and politician *James Irvine (Quebec businessman) (1766-1829), Canadian businessman and political figure *Jeremy Irvine (born 1990), British actor *Jessie Seymour Irvine (1836–1887), Scottish musical arranger *Jim Irvine (field hockey) (born 1948), Australian field hockey player *Jim Irvine (footballer) (born 1940), Scottish footballer *Jock Irvine (born 1944), Australian cricketer *Joseph Irvine, English footballer *John Irvine (journalist), Northern Irish journalist *John Irvine (priest) (born 1949), British priest *Keith Irvine (1928-2011), American-based interior designer of Scottish descent *Ken Irvine (1941-1991), Australian rugby league player *Lee Irvine, South African cricketer *Lucy Irvine (born 1956), British author *Lyn Irvine (1901-1973), English journalist and writer *Martyn Irvine (born 1985), Irish cyclist *Mat Irvine (born 1948), British television designer *Michael Irvine (born 1939), British politician *Murray Irvine (1924-2005), British priest *Olive Lillian Irvine (1895-1969), Canadian teacher and politician *Paula Irvine (born 1968), American actress *Reed Irvine (1922-2004), American media critic *Richard Irvine (1910-1976), American art director and Disney employee *Robert Irvine (born 1965), British celebrity chef *Robert Irvine (rugby league), rugby league footballer of the 1910s for New Zealand *Robin Irvine (1900-1933), British film actor *Sadie Irvine (1887-1970), American artist and educator *Sammy Irvine (born 1956), Scottish footballer *Scott Irvine (born 1953), Canadian musician *Ted Irvine (born 1944), Canadian ice hockey player; father of Chris Jericho (above) *Thomas Irvine (1913-1985), British priest *Thomas Alexander Irvine (died 1963), Scottish soldier *Vernon K. Irvine, American football coach *W. D. Irvine, 1890 American football coach *Weldon Irvine (1943-2002), American composer *William Irvine (Australian politician) (1858-1943), Australian politician *William Irvine (Canadian politician) (1885-1962), Canadian politician, journalist and clergyman *William Irvine (lawyer) (1820-1882), American soldier and politician *William Irvine (missionary) (fl.1900-1940), Indian magazine editor *William Irvine (physician) (1741-1804), American politician *William Irvine (Scottish evangelist) (1863-1947) *William Irvine (soldier) (1298–?), Scottish soldier and landowner *William D. Irvine, Canadian writer, historian and academic *Willie Irvine (born 1943), Irish footballer *Willie Irvine (footballer born 1956) (born 1956), Scottish association football player *Willie Irvine (footballer born 1963) (born 1963), Scottish football player and manager *Wilson Irvine (1869-1936), American painter Other uses *Irvine (Sesame Street), a children's TV character from Sesame Street, Grouch, and niece of Oscar the Grouch *Clan Irvine, Scottish clan *Viscount of Irvine, title in the Peerage of Scotland *Earl of Irvine, title in the Peerage of Scotland *Richard F. Irvine Riverboat, river boat at Walt Disney World *Irvine Company, owner of a ranch comprising nearly a third of Orange County, California *James Irvine Foundation, philanthropic nonprofit organization to benefit the people of California *Irvine Kinneas, fictional character in the 1999 video game Final Fantasy VIII *Irvine's white, alternative name from the French wine grape Ondenc * "Irvine", 2007 song on the Kelly Clarkson album My December *6825 Irvine, main-belt asteroid See also *Irvin (disambiguation) *Irving (disambiguation) Category:Scottish masculine given names